Choices
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: Charlie sat in the dark drinking sour whiskey. He was in her house drinking her alcohol, and waiting on her to come home. How had become so pathetic? He use to be a killing machine but now he had been reduced to her boyfriend. Charlie didn't date, he didn't fall in love and he damn sure didn't chase after a woman who didn't want to be kept. CharliexQuinn. Season 3 Spoilers. Oneshot


Just a fun sweet little one-shot involving Charlie and a bit of Quinn. If he can't trust her then they can never have a healthy relationship, but... it is Scandal so healthy relationships built on trust, love and understanding are completely rare.

**_Season 3 Spoilers_**, so don't read if you haven't watched. Or do. I just wanted to warn you.

* * *

Charlie sat in the dark drinking sour whiskey. He was in her house drinking her alcohol, and waiting on her to come home. How had become so pathetic? He use to be a killing machine but now he had been reduced to her boyfriend. Charlie didn't date, he didn't fall in love and he damn sure didn't chase after a woman who didn't want to be kept. He threw the drink across the room and watched as it smashed against the wall. Everything went back to Olivia Caroline Pope, and he didn't know why. It didn't matter how hard he looked he couldn't find the connection Olivia and Quinn shared. It was as if suddenly Quinn was the most important thing in the world to Olivia.

And to _him_.

"Huck..." Charlie choked out his name as he picked up the bottle of whiskey and wrapped his lips around the mouth of the bottle. Huck had been his student, he had trained him and molded him, his protege did exactly what he wasn't supposed to do. He had a family, he had a wife and a child. "You weren't loyal, disloyalty can only be met with punishment." He said to himself and he never felt bad, not in the beginning but it began to eat at him. It was years down the line that he would pay for it, he always knew Huck was special and that he had the potential to be the best in the business. Charlie had been strapped down on that plastic as Huck spoke to him.

He had made a promise to take everything that Charlie loved.

He promised to rip the only thing he loved from his arms.

At the time the only thing Charlie loved was murdering people, and the feel of warm blood thrumming under his fingertips, but now it was something different. He thought this feeling in his chest was love. The contents of the bottle burned his throat as he thought about Quinn, sweet and very deadly Quinn. She had already been trained in the art of spying, torture and murder, and she also had already been marked as Huck's. The seal was stamped on her forehead, the way she moved and talked, even the way she dressed was all ode to him.

"Fucking Huck." he cursed, he knew that his girlfriend felt something other than a deep hatred for him. Huck had placed her on the tarp, pulled out her teeth and bruised her body along with her soul. He hadn't even believed in souls before Quinn. What was she doing to him? He worried even more what she was doing when he wasn't there, he knew there was no possible way that Huck just argued and left. Her story had switched so much he wondered if Huck had ever been there at all. But he knew deep down inside he had been here, he had found Quinn shaking on the floor in tears and it was more than argument and some rough housing. He didn't want to assume without proof and he didn't want to come off as jealous, but it plagued his thoughts daily, was there ever something more than friendship between the two? While he knew she was dedicated to Olivia Pope at one time, she spoke more about Huck than anyone else and he let her ramble on until her rambling turned into blubbering. "Robin..."

Even her nickname was ode to Huck, she was Robin and Huck was Batman, then what did that make him? The Joker. Charlie chuckled and slammed the whiskey bottle down and stared at the door, he knew he couldn't trust her, he knew she was lying. Their entire relationship had been established on keeping secrets, but would she keep secrets from him? Would he ever know Quinn Perkins really? Would she ever tell him why her name was Lindsay Dwyer? Could she ever be honest about what she really was doing at Olivia Pope all these years, and even more importantly what her relationship with Huck was. Charlie knew he could strip her down, press her into the mattress and put all his passion into making her moan his name but he knew Huck was in her mind and on her heart. Is that all he was? A cheap replacement for Huck? A temporary fix?

Huck had promised to rip everything he loved from his arms.

Did he even have to rip Quinn from his arms? Huck was in her heart along with all those other fools at Olivia Pope and Associates. Now that B6-13 had been taken down temporarily, there was no work to be done, so where was she? Where was his dark angel? Who was she with and what was she doing? Had she run off to Olivia Pope, would she come back to him when Olivia turned her away again? Or was she with Huck? Was he making good on his word to rip everything he loved from his arms? Was he making love to Quinn right now while he sat here getting wasted on whiskey? His chest rose and fell quickly due to his anger, he was angry at her for not being loyal and at himself for letting himself fall for her. The doorknob jiggled and he looked up watching as he walked inside.

"Where have you been?" he asked, he looked at her expectantly.

"Out." She spoke slowly as if she were trying to gather her thoughts.

"Obviously you've been out, but out where?"

"Why does it matter? I'm back now." Quinn stepped over to the broken shot glass and walked down the steps and placed her keys on the bookshelf.

"Did you go and talk to Jake?"

"Command? No."

"Olivia?" he asked, he stood up and placed a cap on the whiskey.

"No, why would I talk to her at all?" Quinn asked, she turned around and squinted her eyes. They had this argument already and she wasn't in the mood to have it again. "If you have something to say just say it. You don't trust me?"

"No." he folded his arms across his chest, "Robin, why should I? I put a lot of faith into you and you lie to me."

"I've never-" She started to raise her voice but he raised one hand and silenced her.

"You have lied to me, and you've lied to yourself. You don't want me. You don't want to be in B6-13-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Quinn yelled.

"Exactly, I don't, Lindsay." he spat out. "Were you ever gonna tell me about your little name change?"

"It was none of your business." She exclaimed, he could see how defensive she was. He could rip this young woman to shreds and feast on what was left of her mentally, but he didn't. He wanted to give her a chance to explain, to see if she would chose him.

"I'm your boyfriend, Robin!" He yelled, she could see that he looked scared, confused and hurt. "I... I care about what happens to you. I've never cared about anyone else but myself, but you're different, you're special. So I need to know the truth, do you want to go back? Do you want to be a gladiator?"

"No." she said, he watched how her body language changed and how her eyes darted from his.

"Then that's a yes then. One more thing..."

"What is it?" Quinn asked, she had tensed and she was ready to pounce and attack him. Her first were balled up and she had moved her feet so that she could dart around him if she needed to.

"Do you love him?" he asked, he had tried to sound calm and cool but failed as his voice cracked.

"Do I love who?" Her lips were pressed in a tight line and he knew he had angered her but he couldn't fnd it in himself to care. If he was going to invest time into this relationship then he didn't want it to be all for nothing.

"Huck!" he yelled.

"Huck? Christ, not him again! You think that I have-" She pinched the bridge of her nose and chuckled.

"He was your friend, Robin."

"Yes, and he tortured me. He didn't care that we were close, he just used me like everybody else!" Quinn yelled, he saw the dark pain in her eyes that he had only ever seen in one other person. Huck. "I helped him, and I thought.. I thought... it doesn't matter because I don't feel anything for him."

"And what about me, Robin?" he asked, he moved towards her slowly.

"Get out Charlie."

"What?" he took a step backwards.

"Get. Out." She pointed towards the door, "You move in here without my consent, and then questions me about someone I don't even like. You continue to question me and my motives. You obviously don't trust me and if we don't have trust, we don't have anything."

"Robin..." he said her name softly, he hadn't expected her to break up with him. He had hoped that she would choose and choose him, but she hadn't and he was disappointed and hurt.

"My name is Quinn, now get out." A million violent thoughts crossed his mind but he walked past her and up the steps. Something inside him begged him to go back and talk to her, to apologize but he couldn't. He kept walking down the hall and down the steps until he reached the exit. Charlie knew this wouldn't be the last that he saw of her but he wondered if it was a new chapter in his life, he didn't like the gnawing feeling of guilt and something else entirely. It felt like a lead weight was sitting on his chest as he walked across the street and got into his car. The whiskey had barely calmed his fears, he would need something stronger than Whiskey quell this uneasiness. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"What is it, Chief?" Charlie asked.

"I have a job for you, I need someone disposed of, can you do that?" Cyrus Beene asked, "It won't conflict with B6-13 because I can double your usual rate."

"No, no." He looked up at the window where her home was, maybe this was how he would heal his heart? This was always the best to way to have fun, right? He smirked as he placed the key in the ignition and turned his car on. "It's no problem at all. Who's the guy?"

"Jeanine Locke. Will you be bringing that charming girlfriend of yours?"

"No, we broke up." He smirked, he could already feel the thrill from knowing it would someone fresh. He heard about her book of her nightly affairs with the President, her life was going to come to an end sooner or later and he rather it be him than some amateur. "It will be just me, in and out, right?"

"Right." Cyrus chuckled, Charlie had been sorry to hear about his late husband but he knew that Cyrus could still be extremely cold and cruel if he needed to be, and all in the name of the republic. "Meet me at our usual spot."

"You got it." Charlie headed towards the Lincoln monument with fleeting thoughts of Quinn. She had been completely right in saying if they didn't have trust then they didn't have anything. As he replayed their conversation in his head over and over again he realized that she had never given him an answer, and the only solid and straight forward answer she had given him had been a complete and utter lie. He laughed bitterly as he left his car and walked towards the monument, he wondered if people like him were ever supposed to be in love and if they were then was it punishment for all they had done before. Huck had been true to his word partially, he had ripped her right out of his arms but had she ever wanted to be kept. Huck couldn't take his true first love away and Robin couldn't even compete with it either. Cyrus Been stood on the steps of the Lincoln monument with a file in his hands.

He loved his work more than anything in the world.


End file.
